


She Wouldn't Be Gone

by Adlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked





	She Wouldn't Be Gone

Sherlock sat in his chair, staring at the phone is his hands. He hadn't gotten any messages or calls in the last nineteen hours but he was still hoping that it would ring; that someone would contact him.

It wasn't until Mrs. Hudson was setting the tea tray down and fussing over his state that he realised it was morning.

"-Like I was telling Mrs. Turner from across the street-"

Her chatter fell on deaf ears; Sherlock grunting to tell her he wanted to be alone. The sound of the door closing had him leaping out of his chair, checking his mobile immediately and almost throwing it at the wall when he saw he had no notifications.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

Dialing John's number, he started to pace the flat and muttering at the stupid device and the bloke he was calling to work.

There was a click and John's familiar 'Hullo?' that made him stop in his tracks and stop thinking.

"John..." Sherlock breathed, trying his best to sound like his old-self. "Irene-Have you seen her, do you know where she is? Please, I just want to talk to her."

"Sorry, mate, but... I, er, haven't seen her."

Sherlock scowled, nostrils flaring.

"I've known you for years, John Hamish Watson, and the fact you think I wouldn't know when you're lying is insulting. Where is she!"

He was panicking now, trying to find out where exactly his wife was and why his best friend was lying to him.

"It's not my place to talk about this, Sherlock, sorry..." John truly did sound apologetic but it didn't matter to Sherlock. He had seen Irene and was keeping it secret.

Without so much as a farewell, he hung up on the blond and this time, he did throw his mobile at the wall before slinking away to sit in his chair. He needed to think about who else Irene would see.

Mary was without a doubt, out of the question. Even if Irene had stopped by, Mrs. Watson was a terrific liar and would say nothing to reveal Irene's location.

Molly was unlikely as Irene was never fond of the morgue-worker after learning about the crush she had harboured for Sherlock; even if she was already engaged to someone else.

George was another unlikely visitor as Irene was never fond of the law.

Donovan and Anderson were also out: Irene hating them as much as he did.

Mycroft was the best bet considering he had eyes and ears everywhere and never approved of her relationship with his younger brother.

Mycroft... He'd start there.

Grabbing his coat and scarf, he headed out the door, yelling for Mrs. Hudson and her mobile.


End file.
